The subject invention relates to cable handling machinery and, more particularly, to apparatus for finishing, dressing or for cutting and preparing cables.
Such apparatus serves in particular for the automatic cutting and preparing of single cored insulated cables or wires whereby the machine cuts the cables or wires to a adjustable length, strips the insulation at the ends and outfits them with terminals or other connectors. Whereas the cutting and stripping takes place on the inside of the machine on a straight lined cable run, it is necessary to feed the cable ends to be provided with equipment to outfitting facilities located outside of the cable run. This task is carried out by turnable grip heads which are moved by means of activating elements, usually by means of piston-cylinder units. The swinging in and out motions have to take place very quickly in order to attain an efficient working mode for such relatively expensive machines.
Known apparatus of this type are provided with two shock absorbers whereby each one of them is assigned to an end position. Although these shock absorbers are damping the impact onto the stops defining the end positions, nevertheless impact noise is generated when the movable parts of the shock absorbers are hit. Such impact noises essentially depend on the velocity of the swinging motions and from the mass of the parts to be decelerated.
With machines of known construction both shaft ends protrude from a guide provided with bearings whereby one shaft end is provided with the grip head and the other with a lever where the activating element engages. Such an embodiment represent a relatively large mass to be accelerated and decelerated.